Volume 2: Bloodlines
is the second trade paperback of volume 1 of the Grimm comics. It was published in November 2014 by Dynamite Comics and distributed on November 12, 2014 by Diamond. Synopsis When a Wesen madman named Silvio forces Nick to help him wage a personal vendetta against a shadowy group that has existed since the dawn of man, Nick finds everything he holds dear caught in the crosshairs. But Silvio's true intentions are not what they seem and the very fate of the world may hang in the balance. Summary In allusion to , a Sorglosgör uses a methamphetamine-like "fairy dust," to kidnap the Davies children. The corpses of three children are found hanging from trees, and they are identified as children kidnapped six years ago. Peter delightfully observes he's being tracked by a Grimm. After making Wendy queen of the lost boys, he returns to beat up Nick. Nick and Juliette go after him after learning about the new Wesen, but Juliette is taken prisoner, facing certain death. Wendy and the boys recognize her authority over them and release her, and then turn on Peter. Nick pursues Peter, and apprehends him. The children are reunited with their families, and Peter is placed in an orphanage. Monroe and Rosalee are held up by a hooded man with a knife, but out of nowhere two college students dressed in superhero outfits arrive to save them. Monroe and Rosalee are unharmed, but worry that the boys are going to land themselves in trouble very quickly. When the heroes appear in the paper, Renard guesses that they are Wesen and assigns Nick and Hank to take them into custody before they attract unwanted attention. The hero and his sidekick beat Nick and Monroe to the scene of a domestic disturbance (Monroe had been taking a ride in Nick's car when they got the call), and the hero has killed the husband, beat up his own sidekick for objecting to the kill, and kidnapped one of his own lady friends, whom he immediately places in certain danger to bait his sidekick whom he has turned on. Monroe thwarts the hero's plan. The sidekick gets the girl, and the hero goes to jail. While burgling the home of a slain Spinnetod, Marie steals her rare Silk of Harmonia. This attracts the attention of the reaper, Hulda. Marie goes in for her chemo treatment, fearing what will happen to her. Donna, who is also receiving chemo treatments, has a daughter and two grandchildren visiting her. Marie is visited by a friendly man named Thomas, who takes her out for a free dinner. Hulda and four Hundjägers take Thomas hostage. Thomas reveals that he, too, was after the silk, and Marie defeats all but Hulda, who escapes. She manages to hold onto the silk. At her next chemo treatment, she realizes it's time to start living a fuller life so she won't regret dying soon. A false-alarm noise complaint baits two Portland police officers into the trap of hired terrorist Akiyama, a Hadosheru. Akiyama mauls Officer Adams and leaves Officer McHenry unconscious, so Captain Renard assigns the homicide to Nick and Hank. The detectives learn that McHenry saw the Wesen hovering with Adams in two pieces, but they think McHenry (who is on a hospital bed) is too drugged to recall things correctly. Meanwhile, Akiyama baits and kills a second police via false-alarm domestic dispute. Renard connects the dots; the terrorist isn't after the Portland Police Bureau, he's after Nick. Nick arrives home around 3 a.m. to wake Juliette and has her go over to Monroe's house as protective custody. Then the two detectives flee just in time to save Wu and Franco from the terrorist. Nick soon learns Akiyama can withstand practically any blow, including bullets and a moving car. Akiyama beats Nick up and wanders away, bored with the fight. Back at the trailer, Nick and Hank learn how to kill a Hadosheru-- by using a (なぎなた). Together, they take Akiyama on and bring him down. Upon arriving home, however, Nick is tazed to unconsciousness by Silvio Jenkins. Issues Contained See Also *Grimm Cover Gallery *Dynamite - Grimm Vol 2: Bloodlines TPB Category:Comics